Living In The Shadows
by ChristinaDeath666
Summary: Amaya is not an ordianry Gerudo, but she forms a close bond with Ganondorf. What will happen when he takes over Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

Amaya was not your ordinary Gerudo, she was pale white instead of tan, she had purple eyes instead of a golden color, her hair was as black as the midnight sky instead of red, she wore all black instead of purple. Amaya was a loner, made fun of constantly, but her remarkable horseman skills, as well as fighting and archery skills, made up for her lack of friends. One day Amaya had woken up to find that she was late for training, Nabooru was sure to have her head this time. She got up and ran to get dressed in her usual outfit which looked like a normal Gerudo's outfit, only all black with a black fishnet shirt under the top of the outfit and black combat boots instead of those slippers. She also put on her studded dog collar and studded bracelets and put on her black eye shadow and black eyeliner. Amaya was the only other Gerudo who didn't wear that scarf on the lower part of her face. She ran outside and whistled for her pitch black horse, Chaos. 'Man am I going to get it this time' Amaya thought while riding Chaos to her training session. As soon as she got there, she noticed the other Gerudo's looking at her like she had three heads. "What?" she barked at them making them turn around. " Amaya, your late, again" Nabooru said tapping her foot impatiently. " Sorry but I woke up late" " Excuses again?" " no I'm serious" she said " fine whatever, but hurry up, we are going to have a new student " She just grumbled and took her spot. "Ok we have a new student, his name is Ganondorf, as you know, he is our new prince" Nabooru said while Amaya's head shot up. ' you've got to be kidding me!' she thought silently. Nabooru suddenly called Amaya's name to get her attention. " Amaya! I want you to take Ganondorf through the course seeing as you have remarkable talent" Nabooru said smiling " uh ok" Amaya said not really caring. " excellent, now class is dismissed" Nabooru exclaimed. Amaya walked over to Chaos and waited for Ganondorf. He finally came on a black horse that looked almost menacing in a way. " you ready?" Amaya said in a monotone voice " yes now lets go" Ganondorf said impatiently . Amaya got a head start and grabbed her black bow and red arrows while still riding Chaos. She rode through the course and hit a bulls-eye on every target and waited for Ganondorf to finish. " you do have remarkable talent" Ganondorf said while dismounting his horse. "Thank you now lets try fighting" she said while laughing at his dumbfound expression. " Trust me, its part of the course" Amaya said while Ganondorf nodded. She walked over to her horse and pulled out a blade with a skull on it ( A/N :think of Paine's warrior blade if you've ever played Final Fantasy X-2 ) while Ganondorf got a regular sword. They both started fighting until Ganondorf fell. " how is it that you've managed to beat me twice?" " I don't have any friends here so I trained with blades, archery, and horseback instead of hanging out with others" Amaya said with the same monotone voice she had before. " If you don't mind me asking, what does 'Amaya' mean?" " it means night rain. The course is over" she said walking over to Chaos and mounting him. Ganondorf never got to say another thing before she rode away, but he never expected her to run from Gerudo Valley, after all, she was only 15, where was she going to go?

Amaya never stopped once after she left Gerudo Valley, she was never going back to that place. Nobody had realized that she had all the stuff that she needed , all here weapons, her bow, all of her clothes, and her make-up, with her that day. Chaos liked to run, so he kept running. She decided that she would head to Lon Lon Ranch and work there. It was almost nightfall when Amaya reached the ranch. " Hello?" she called still on Chaos. " Hello there, my name's Malon, what's yours?" " Hi I'm Amaya, I came here from Gerudo Valley" " really! You don't look like one of them" " yes I know. I was wondering if I could stay here. I'll help with deliveries and any other work you need me to do" " sure, I'm positive that my father won't mind, why don't you put your horse in the corral and come inside" " thank you" Amaya said while riding Chaos into the corral. She turned and walked to the place were Malon was standing. " so how old are you?" " I'm 15" " alright, you can share a room with me, or have your own room if you want" " I think I'll share a room with you , just so I don't feel lonely" Amaya said smiling. It felt nice to have some one to talk to. Amaya had gotten ready for bed when Talon, came in the room. " Hey Malon, oh, who's this?" " this is Amaya, she came from Gerudo Valley and she wants to know if she can stay here and help with the farm work" " a Gerudo you say? She doesn't look like a Gerudo" " yes I know, I've been teased endlessly by the Gerudo's for my difference in appearance" " well, no matter, stay here for as long as you would like" Talon said " Thank you so much" said Amaya. " Well, good night girls" said Talon shutting the door. " Your father, he seems nice" Amaya said " Oh he is nice, a little scatterbrained at times, but a wonderful father none the less" Malon said laughing. " We should get some sleep" Amaya said.

Fast Forward 8 years

One morning Amaya woke up and saw Malon feeding Chaos. ' hmm, he seems to like her' Amaya thought while getting ready. As soon as she got to the corral, Chaos ran over to her and nuzzled her face. " hey there boy" she said stroking his cheek. " he's an amazing horse" " thank you, I got him when I was just 5, before my mother died" " oh I'm so sorry" " its ok, what do you need me to do today?" Amaya said getting off of the topic of her mother. "we need you to deliver this letter and milk to the princess Zelda, and don't worry about the guards, as long as you have that letter, you won't get kicked out" Malon said while Amaya saddled up Chaos. Amaya took the letter and the cart filled with milk, attached the cart to Chaos's harness, mounted Chaos, and rode off to Hyrule Market. As soon as she got there, she received strange looks from passerby. ' what haven't these people seen a Gerudo before?' Amaya thought while riding up to the castle. When she got there, she was met with a firm " Halt" from one of the guards. " What is your business here?" " I'm here to deliver this milk and letter to princess Zelda" She said firmly " Very well, you may pass" " Thank you" she said while continuing on her way. They let the draw bridge down and she dismounted Chaos, taking the four crates of milk, and the letter, with her. She walked until she saw a strange woman walking with a seven year old boy with green clothes. She smiled at the woman and continued on her way. Amaya came to a garden where a little girl was watching something through the window while she was standing in the garden. " Hello" Amaya said to the girl. "Hello, who are you?" " My name is Amaya, I work at Lon Lon Ranch and they sent me to deliver this letter and milk to you" " why thank you Amaya, would you like to know why I'm staring through the window?" " yes sure" " come over here" Amaya walked over to her and looked through the window and saw a man with a Gerudo like appearance, only with green skin and orange hair. ' he looks so familiar' thought Amaya. " That man's name is Ganondorf, and I feel that he is up to no good" said princess Zelda. ' Ganondorf, why does that sound familiar' Amaya thought to herself. Just then Ganondorf looked out the window and noticed Amaya standing there, his mouth fell open. " did he notice you?" " yes he did" " oh" " I must be leaving, take care princess Zelda" Amaya said bowing and walking away. She went back to Lon Lon Ranch and packed her stuff, she was headed back to Gerudo Valley. " your leaving?" " yes Malon, I have to go back, I have to face them" " well, you know your always welcome here" Malon said. Amaya gave her a hug and mounted Chaos. She looked back at Malon and Talon, waved good bye, and then rode back to Gerudo Valley.


	2. Chapter 2

Amaya made it to Gerudo Valley with no problems. No one in the fortress seemed to recognize her. Amaya made it back to her place and put all of her stuff back in its original places when she saw someone's shadow over her. " I didn't think you would come back" said a strong voice behind her. Amaya turned around and noticed Nabooru standing behind her.

" Oh hey Nabooru" " what were you thinking? Leaving the Gerudo Fortress?" " you sound like you actually care about me" " I do, I've always thought of you as a sister, when you left, I felt like the last person I was close to was gone" " I'm sorry Nabooru, I know your like my sister, and I'm sorry for leaving" " it's alright, I know that it was something you needed to do, but you might want to ask forgiveness from the prince of the Gerudo" " who is he?" " you don't remember him?" Amaya just shook her head. " His name is Ganondorf, you should remember him, you met him on your last day here" ' So that's where I knew him from! I wonder how he's been doing' " ok, I'll go visit him now" " that's a good girl, but wait a minute, why did you come back?" Nabooru said smiling. " I needed to settle something here. I don't know what it is, and why I need to, but I do, so I came back" Amaya said walking over to where Nabooru said Ganondorf resided and gently knocked on the door.

The door opened and she waited for Ganondorf to let her in. " come in" he said gruffly. Amaya hurried into the building. " well, what is it you want?" he said annoyed. " I wanted to ask for forgiveness for leaving Gerudo Valley on my own" " what is your name?" " My name is Amaya, I'm the 'abnormal' Gerudo that you've no doubt heard of" " ah yes, the one who ran away all those years ago" Ganondorf said getting up and walking over to her. "yes I'm that girl who ran away" she said looking down at the floor. " why?" " I ran away because I was teased mercilessly and I couldn't take it anymore" she said while tears formed in her eyes at the memories. Ganondorf lead her to his bed and sat her down on it. She looked at his golden eyes with her purple eyes. " I really wished you hadn't ran away , night rain" Ganondorf said " so , it really is you. You've changed a lot" Amaya said smiling. " Well, 8 years is a long time" Ganondorf said. " Care to show me if you've gotten any better since the first, and last , time we've been together?" " Gladly" Ganondorf said.

Suddenly two twin witches came flying into the room. " Ganondorf, what in Hyrule are you doing?" said the one with a blue jewel on her head. " Catching up with my training partner from 8 years ago" he said. " So you're the one who left?" said the one with a red jewel. " yes I am" " we were told you are an amazing archer, fighter, and horseman" said the one with the blue jewel. " yes, I am. My name is Amaya" " Our names are Kotake and Koume. Are you by any chance related to Eris the goddess of Chaos?" " she was my mother" " and your father?" " my father was Hades" Amaya felt funny talking about her family, especially when she knew of all the bad things they've done. " Can we please get off the topic of my family? I really don't want to talk about them" " just one more question dear, are you their vampire daughter who has amazingly strong magic power?" " yes, I am" " ah very well, go on with your training sessions" Kotake said to Amaya and Ganondorf. Amaya and Ganondorf left and headed to their training session. After their long awaited training session, Ganondorf asked questions about her and her family. " my mother and my father both died when I was young, my mother when I was 5 and my father when I was 3. I got my horse, Chaos , from my mother as a birthday present before she died" Amaya said " so how did you get your name?" " my mother noticed when I was born that I was attracted to the night and the rain, I was even born on a rainy night, so she named me Amaya, which is Japanese for night rain." " it suits you" " oh? And how would you know? You barely know me" " well I do know that you and that little girl, Zelda, were spying on me" " ah so you did recognize me" " hard to miss a gothic Gerudo" " damn, your right" we laughed " you know, this is the most I've ever laughed in a long time" " why?" " you remember don't you? Everyone here hated me, they still do, I'm different, my parents weren't like theirs, I'm not like them, I had no friends except for Nabooru" " well, now you have two friends" " three" " huh?" " I have three friends, you, Nabooru, and Malon from Lon Lon Ranch" Amaya said smiling. " hmm, I'll have to thank her for being so kind to you once I take over Hyrule" Ganondorf mumbled. " what was that?" Amaya said. "um nothing" " ok whatever."

Amaya walked to her house with Ganondorf behind her. " I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" " That's ok, I've got to go anyway. Nice to see you again." " You too." Ganondorf walked out of the building, leaving Amaya to get ready for bed.

The next morning  
Amaya woke up to her stereo playing 'Christina Death' by the 69 Eyes  
**_She likes to sleep her nights with her windows open wide  
Just in case her Dark Prince will come by the silvery light  
She lives with her two cats and 'Place No Ad' sign on her door  
Memories in her photo book, some of them still a bit sore_**

Christina Death  
Smokes cigarettes in her bed

_**Christina Death  
Paints her lips every night blood red**_

She hates Christmas nights more than dressing up in white  
The lightning's something she adores  
Like Frankenstein's bride  
She's obsessed with the Hollywood Book of death  
Church yards give her more  
No room for the living in her heart  
Since 1334  


Amaya smiled as she sang with Jyrki's voice. She got dressed in black bondage pants, with a black tank top with her black fishnet shirt over it, and her make up, her usual jewelry, and her boots. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. " Come in." Amaya said. She saw Ganondorf with Nabooru, Koume, and Kotake.

" Hey Amaya, guess what?" " what?" " Ganondorf made me a captain of the Gerudo!" " wow, that's amazing!" " yes I know" Amaya was happy for her friend. " I need to go, I have to see Malon. She called me and asked me to make a delivery to the village near Death Mountain." Amaya said getting her stuff and calling Chaos. Amaya left not hearing Koume and Kotake speaking about their plot to have Ganondorf take over Hyrule, but they didn't know her secret, she was a vampire goddess who helped Nayru, Din, and Fayore, create Hyrule, she was the forgotten goddess. Amaya didn't know about her powers or what she was , but she was about to find out soon enough.


End file.
